Heartland II: The Road Home
by D.aisyBlues
Summary: Jess has found her place at Heartland, and she's been assigned to train the pinto Quarab mare, Novello. Things couldn't be better, but Novello's old owners show up, demanding to have thier horse back. Can Jess save Novello in time?
1. Chapter 1

**//Chapter One\\**

"Alright," Scott said, stepping away from the pinto Quarab mare,"She's good to go."

He took off his gloves and stepped out of Novello's stall, closing the stall door behind him. The mare snorted softly and stuck her elegant head over the door, her ears perked forward.Her intense, electric blue eyes gleamed softly.

"When can we let her out in the pasture?"I asked calmly, stroking Novello's muzzle absentmindedly.

"In a few hours,"Scott replied, picking up his bag,"Don't keep her outside for too long though for the first few days, walking her would help her leg muscles, too."

"Thanks, Scott,"Amy said, giving him a smile,"Tell Lou I'll call her later."

Scott nodded,"No problem,"He said, then with a small wave he left the barn. Amy and I watched him go in silence, letting the comforting sounds of the barn fill us.

Novello nudged my pocket, and I fished out a sugar cube, which she gobbled quickly. I looked over her medecine hat markings in quiet admiration, the bandages had been taken off of her long, powerful legs, her ribs could still be seen, but she had gained a few pounds since she had arrived at Heartland.

Amy watched us and sighed, shaking her head slightly as she crossed her arms, but she was smiling,"You're going to spoil

her rotten, aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders a little, smiling," I'll try not to."

Amy turned her gaze away from me and looked at Novello, then reached and stroked the mare's neck,"Well, you did save her life. And you helped cure Tex, so I guess it should be a given that you're going to be in charge of working with Novello."

I turned my gaze to Amy and beamed,"Really?"

Amy nodded,"I'll help you, of course. She likes you."

I gave Amy a smile,"Thanks."

It felt good knowing that Amy trusted me enough to work with Novello, we had found her a week ago, up at Clairedale Ridge with barbed wire wrapped around her legs, and nearly starved to death, but Novello was quickly on the road to recovery. It was a Saturday afternoon, and I was suspended from school for the week, because I had gotten into a fight at school, which, for punishment from Amy I was getting extra barn chores; but I'd have enough free time to start Novello's training.

"No problem,"Amy replied, afterwards I could hear the sound of a car pulling into the drive, followed by a honk.

"That's Rachel,"I said, jogging to the barn entrance,"See you later."

"Don't stay out too late!"Amy called after me as I left the barn and walked into the November sunlight. It was freezing out, but the sun shined on the drifts of brilliant snow. Yesterday Rachel and I had arranged to go to the mall this afternoon to start our shopping lists for the holidays. It was the weekend after Thanksgiving, what else was there to do? Horses were roaming thier pastures peacefully as I jogged over to Rachel's car and got in.

The warmth from the car was comforting, Rachel was sitting calmly in the driver's seat, her red hair pulled back in a bun, her bright green eyes looked out from behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. I had only known Rachel for a week, but she was kind and witty, not to mention trustworthy, I already considered her my best friend.

She looked over at me as she began to go turn around," Nice of you to hop in."

"Onward, Jeeves,"I said jokingly, putting on my seatbelt.

She replied with giving me a patronizing glare, but I could see a small smirk form on her face as she turned her gaze back to the road. I looked out the window at the Virginia landscape, it looked like something you'd see on a Christmas card, with all of the snow.

"It's good to see you back, Jess,"Rachel said,"When I heard what happened, I was pretty freaked out."

I had just gotten out of the hospital a few days ago, suffering from a mild form of hypothermia, Amy had been watching me like a hawk lately, telling me not to overexert myself.

"It's good to be back,"I said, I meant it too. I had been in the hospital once before, and it definitely wasn't a good place to be,"I'm just glad that Emily and Novello are okay."

Rachel nodded,"You two were pretty lucky that Novello found you, otherwise who knows what would have happened. Byron sounded pretty freaked out on the phone when he was talking to me."

I couldn't imagine Byron being 'freaked out' over me, I had only known him for a little while, but he seemed calm and under-control, not the type to spaz out in an emergency situation. Actually, I had only seen Byron get angry once, and that was when Tom Wass had been starting a fight with me last week.

"Getting into fist-fights, saving horses, going into storms to find missing girls, what _don't_ you do?"Rachel asked jokingly.

My thoughts went over the last week, it had certainly been hectic,"Oh, I'm _definitely_ considering retiring from the life of excitement."

By now we were pulling into the mall parking lot, it wasn't too far from Heartland, just on the outskirts of town. Little River was a pretty small community, the type where you could drive through it and not even know you'd been there, but it was a nice place, and local news got around pretty quickly. Considering how small Little River was, I had to admit that they had a decent, if not nice mall.

It was two stories, filled with name brand stores where you could get the latest fashions and things like that. I wasn't neccesarily a fashion gurue, or a shop-aholic type, but even I couldn't pass up going to the mall once in a while. When Rachel and I walked in, I had to admit I was surprised, I didn't think it was going to be so crowded -I mean, yeah, it was the weekend after Thanksgiving and all, but Little River was a small town, how bad could it be? Well, I had underestimated the population of shop-aholics in Little River, because everywhere I looke there were dozens of people, and the lines for check-out were huge.

I looked around and said,"..I don't think I'm in Jersey anymore."

Rachel looked at me and grinned, looping her arm through mine as she began to lead me through the mall,"Jessica, my dear, you haven't been on a shopping spree, have you?"

And that's when I began to rethink what I had gotten myself into.

I had to admit, I was pretty impressed by Rachel's shopping skills. She knew how to compare prices and where to get the best deals. She had found a pair of aqua Vans in FootLocker for forty bucks, and then she had gone to Payless a couple of stores down and had bought the same exact shoes for just half the price. Rachel was a shopping fiend.

It was pretty nice to spend an afternoon at the mall and not have to worry about anything. It was decorated for the holidays, there were trees and lights everywhere, and carols played from the speakers. Rachel helped me get a few pretty good deals on my shopping list, and I nearly had everything. I paused outside of Bed, Bath & Beyond, thinking of what to get for Amy, and then I walked inside with Rachel, walking over to a section set up for herbal shampoos and shower gel.

I picked up one of the shampoo bottles, which was titled _Coconut Milk_, and looked over it.

"So, are you going to the Holiday dance?"Rachel asked casually, watching me.

I put down _Coconut Milk _and quirked an eyebrow, looking at her, then picked up another bottle of shampoo;_ Ocean Spray._

"Is it like a school dance?"I asked curiously.

Rachel nodded,leaning against the wall,"It's an annual school dance, and this year I'm organizing it. I'm pretty psyched for it, and I was thinking that me, you, Adam and Byron could go together."

I picked up the _Ocean Spray _conditioner, then walked over to a table where scented candles were set up. I picked up one titled _Apple Cinnamon_, and sniffed it, smiling at the nice smell. I had never been to a school dance, I wasn't neccesarily the type to wear skirts and get dolled up and go on dates and do things like that. I was a little wary of the idea, but it would be nice to try something new.

"..Sure, I guess I'll go,"I said, picking up the candle, then walking to check-out,"I'll have to check with Amy first."

"Great,"Rachel beamed, standing next to me,"It'll be nice for all of us to hang out, and plus, Byron will be there..."

I payed for the _Ocean Spray _set and the candle, then took the bag and looked at Rachel, it took me a minute to realize what she was getting at, and when I did I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Are you infering that I like Byron?"

Rachel was looking a bottle of moisturizer, trying to look like she was debating on buying it. She turned her gaze and glanced at me, answering innocently,"Of course not."

"Sure,"I murmured sarcastically, not believing her. I didn't like Byron that way, I mean, yeah, he was nice and all, and he was definitely a hottie, but I wasn't in love with the guy, I hardly knew him.

"But I'm not saying that I don't think _he_ likes_ you_,"Rachel said, looking at me.

I felt slight shock sweep through me,"Did he say something?"I asked quickly.

"Well,no.."Rachel replied sheepishly, beginning to walk out of the store,"But, he does act different around you."

"Really?"I asked, smirking slightly,"Like when?"

"Like when he defended you against Tom,"Rachel said,"I've never seen him look that angry."

I shrugged my shoulders,"He was just being a friend, that's what friends do, stick up for each other."

"Whatever you say.."Rachel trailed off, not believing me, but then she asked,"Do you have anything to wear for the dance?"

I tried to think of something I could wear, I didn't have that many skirts and things, but I did have a nice dress,"I think I have a dress at home."

Our conversation continued, and I was just relieved that we weren't talking about Byron. I could easily picture his calm face, his set jaw line and his deep brown eyes, and his long black hair. I thought of how we joked with each other when we did our chores in the morning, and I couldn't picture him having a crush on me. Byron and I were just friends...right?

After Rachel dropped me off I walked up into the house, putting my bags away in my room, when I walked back downstairs Amy was sitting at the kitchen table, going over bills and wedding plans. She looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"How was the mall?"

"Good,"I answered,"Got everything, and at some pretty good prices,too."

"Good,"Amy nodded,"Your mom called earlier."

I had begun to slip one of my boots on, but then I quickly took it off and walked over to the phone, dialing my mom's number. I felt a bit guilty, not having talked to her in a while. The phone rang a few times, and finally my mom answered.

"Jess! I've missed you so much,how are you?"She asked, her voice soft.

"I've missed you too, Mom,"I replied,"I'm doing great, what's going on with you?"

"Oh, I have the best news!"She bubbled happily,"My sponsors say I'm doing wonderfully, and they might let me out early."

"That's great news, Mom,"I smiled, it would be great to see her again.

"How's Heartland?"She asked.

"Oh, you were right about Heartland, it's really great, and Amy's been really nice,"I told her, I went on to tell her about Rachel, Byron and Adam, and about Novello.

"Oh, she sounds beautiful, hon',"My Mom murmured, then went quiet, and added,"It'll be great to visit Heartland."

Then she changed the conversation to a subject I was dreading," So, I guess you've found out about your dad's engagement."

My dad was going to marry his girlfriend, Stephanie, I was happy for him, but part of me wasn't too thrilled about the news.

"Well, he hasn't actually talked to me about it, Christina was the first to tell me,"I replied quietly.

"You mean he never talked to you about it first?"My mom asked, sounding surprised, then annoyed,"He should have at least said something to you. I can't believe that man sometimes."

I let a silence fall momentarily, then I muttered,"It's okay, I'm alright with him not telling me."

"It's not okay, if he's going to have someone new coming into your life, he should sit down and talk to you about it,"My Mom said, then she sighed in exapseration, and paused,"Are you sure that you're alright with your dad's remarriage?"

"Yeah,"I told her, trying to sound like I meant it,"I'm okay with it."

"Well..."My Mom sighed again,"..if you're sure. But, if you have a problem you tell me or your dad,alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, well I have to go another session, I love you, talk to you soon."

"Bye,"I replied, then I listened to the _click_ from the line and I hung up the phone.

Amy looked at me as I turned around,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"I told her,"We were talking about my dad getting remarried. I'm happy for him, but..well, I'm not too thrilled about the idea, if you get my drift."

"I understand,"Amy said, taking a sip from her coffee," It's hard that your dad's moving on and starting a new family, just remember that he still cares about you even though it might seem like he's caught up in his own life."

This helped me feel a lot better,"Thanks,"I told Amy, then I began to put my boots on,"I think I'm going to go walk Novello around for a bit."

Amy nodded, then I walked out of the house and into the afternoon sunshine, thinking about what my mom had said as I walked across the silent stable yard towards the barn. I hadn't thought about leaving Heartland, I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay here forever, but the stable had grown on me. Once my mom was out of Outpatient and my dad was remarried, what would happen then? Would I have to change my lifestyle again? What would happen to Novello? I immediately pushed this thought out of my mind though, I didn't want to think about losing Novello, I cared about her too much.

When I walked into the barn I saw Lido, Byron's horse, hooked up to the cross ties in the barn aisle. Byron was untacking him, taking his saddle off of his back. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"I replied, returning his smile, the thoughts of Rachel's conversation from the mall came back to me, but I pushed them away. Byron and I were just friends, I didn't want to make things complicated between us.

"How was the mall?"Byron asked, putting Lido's saddle on a nearby rack.

I walked over to Lido, a black Hanoverian gelding, and I stroked his muzzle,"I will never underestimate small town populations ever again."

Byron looked at me and laughed,picking up a curry comb,"That bad,huh?"

I saw some braid ties sitting in his grooming kit,"Want me to braid Lido's mane for the show tomorrow?"

Byron paused, looking at Lido's mane, then nodded,"Sure, that'd look nice."

I picked up some of the braid ties, then walked over to Lido's mane and began to braid the silky black strands,"Rachel was a shopping fiend."

Byron groomed Lido's coat,"I figured you'd find that out sooner or later."

I looked at him, joking,"And you didn't warn me? How rude."

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?"Byron joked back.

I shook my head,"No, it wasn't,"I was already finished with the first braid, I was pretty quick with braiding horse's manes,"So, are you ready for the show tomorrow?"

Byron patted Lido's back,"I think we can take them on, Lido's been jumping like a dream. If we come in third, we'll graduate from the Junior Jumping class, and next show season we can start Hunt."

"Wow,"I murmured, concentrating on Lido's mane,"I'm sure you'll do great."

"I talked to Amy earlier, she said that you can come with if you want,"Byron told me as he moved the dandy brush over Lido's shining black coat,"Rachel and Adam will be there too."

"That'd be nice,"I nodded,"I'll go, you might need the help with Lido anyways."

Byron nodded,"Lido's usually good at shows, but sometimes he gets a bit excited."

We each stood in silence for a while, I finished my third braid, then I paused to look over my handiwork, I would probably need four more. Then I got back to work again.

"If we do well in the Hunt classes, riding academies might start offering me a working student job. I could go to Nick Halliwell's stable, or Lake Erie Academy,"Byron said out of the silence, going over Lido with the soft brush.

I paused, taking in this information,"You're planning on leaving Heartland?"

Byron met my gaze,"Well, not now, of course, but eventually. Lido and I really have the potential for competing. ..Are you okay?"

Only two more braids...,"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering, that's all. I'm surprised Nick hasn't looked at you yet."

Byron looked at me and beamed,"Thanks, Jess."

I returned his smile, trying to echo his enthusiasm,"No problem."

After I finished braiding Lido's mane, Byron thanked me and led the gelding to his stall. I grabbed a lead rope and went to Novello's stall, clipping it to her halter. Her ears flicked with interest as I began to lead her out of the stall.

"Come on girl, let's go for a walk,"I murmured, gently tugging the lead rope. Novello was eager to follow, tired of being cooped up in her stall.

I led her out of the barn and into the sunlight, walking her a few times around the stable yard, she sniffed at the frozen ground and looked about eagerly, daintily picking her way on the dirt paths. Her strides were nice and even though, it could be told that Novello had definitely been a riding horse at some point.

I smiled and stroked her arched neck, trying not to think about Byron leaving, and about how eventually, I would too. It was like something I knew, but didn't think about, like how I knew that soon all of this snow would be melting away and lush, emerald grass would take it's place.

The pinto mare seemed to sense my silence as we halted near the pasture that led to her stall. She gently nudge my shoulder, her nares flaring softly.

I stroked her muzzle as I opened the gate and led her in, unclipping the lead from her halter.

"Don't worry girl, I'm going to be leaving soon, but until then I'm going to spend as much time as I can with you,"I murmured, then I walked out, closing the gate behind me.

Novello turned her elegant head to look at me, then she snorted and her electric blue gaze turned towards the open pasture, for a few moments she stood deadly still; completely alert, her ears perked, her tail raised slightly.

And then, like a Thoroughbred bursting from a gate, she bolted, cantering along the fence happily, her engery was like an electric shock, but didn't let up as she turned and galloped along the other fence, her nares flaring as her hooves reached out and pulled at the ground under her. Her strides were flowing and graceful, yet powerful at the same time. Finally, she gave a rambunctious buck and trotted in a couple of circles, and settled in the center of the pasture, snorting and shaking her white mane.

I watched her and my happiness grew.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Chapter Two\**

I woke up very early the next morning to finish up the chores in time for Byron's show. I was half-way through the morning feeds when I heard his truck pull into the drive, and soon he came into the feed room, giving me a warm smile. We finished the feeds and the hay nets in silence, Byron was probably thinking about the show. It would be a big deal if he really was asked to go to a riding academy, he and Lido would have a good chance making it to national competitions. Soon we finished putting the horses out to pasture and mucking out the stalls. I helped Byron lead Lido into the trailer and put his tack box in the back of his truck. And then we were on the road.

We sat in silence for most of the ride, I watched the Virginia landscape fly past the car window. The radio was on a local station, playing the latest songs. Nervously, Byron reached forward and turned it off.

I looked over at him,"Nervous?"

He nodded and gave a weak smile,"A little. The competition is pretty tough."

I decided to try to help Byron feel better, hey, I was his friend, it was my job,"Oh, come on. You'll smoke 'em."

Byron shrugged a little,"If you say so."

I watched him for a few moments, then said,"You'll do great, Lido is an amazing horse. Just trust him and he'll _fly_ over those jumps for you. And don't try to be modest and deny it, but you're an amazing jumper, Byron, don't doubt it for a minute. Plus, Lido needs you to be confident."

Byron pulled into the show grounds, his brown eyes glanced at me and a small smile grew on his face,"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem,"I replied, then returned my gaze to the window.

The grounds were crowded with trucks and trailers, people led thier horses about. It was difficult for us to find a parking spot, but finally we parked in the back, a quiet area near a secluded group of trees. We both got out of the truck and began to lower the ramp, Lido stood inside, prancing slightly on his hooves. Byron led Lido down the ramp, the gelding picked up his hooves high.

"I'll walk him around while you get changed and registered,"I told Byron, taking the lead rope.

"Thanks,"Byron said, then with a smile he got his show clothes out of the tack trunk and dissapeared inside the trailer.

I took off Lido's cooler and his travelling boots, then began to walk him in large circles, trying to calm him down. At first the black gelding's ears flicked and he looked around with interest, standing alert, but soon he began to calm down, and even nudged my shoulder a few times.

"Hey!"

I turned my head and spotted Adam and Rachel walking towards me, Rachel gave a small wave, then they stopped near us.

Adam patted Lido's neck,"There's the champ,"He smiled, then looked around,"Where's Byron?"

"I'm here,"Byron walked towards us, dressed in a navy blue jacket, a rat-catcher shirt, breeches and show boots, he carried a black helmet, along with his number, in his hand. He could have been a model for riding apparel, I found myself staring and I looked away. I felt Rachel elbow me in the side, I turned my gaze quickly and gave her a look but she only grinned at me.

"Is your mom coming?"Adam asked Byron.

I watched as Byron's gaze lowered to the ground slightly as he began to saddle Lido,"She had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"That's okay,"Rachel tried to be enthusiastic,"We'll be your cheering squad."

"Definitely,"I said, holding Lido while Byron tightened the girth,"But if anyone hands me any pom-poms, I'm calling it quits."

A ripple of laughter followed this and Byron bridled Lido, then mounted and adjusted his reins.

"I'm going to go warm him up for a bit, our class isn't for a little while, so you guys can go watch if you want,"Byron told us.

Then we wished Byron good luck and went our separate ways, we found a good spot along the fence near the judges stands. At first there were a few Dressage classes, and a lot of the riders were really good. It was kind of like ballet on horseback, it looked very difficult, but I think I'd like to learn about it. It made me wonder what Novello had been trained in, was she a talented Dressage mare, or a Show Jumper?

Soon the Junior Jumper classes started, and everyone watched eagerly, the crowd cheering for clear rounds and giving sounds of grief when a pole was knocked down or gasps when someone fell. Soon the loudspeaker crackled,

'Number fourteen, Johnathan Grant on Sir Bently.'

Across the arena a sixteen year old entered riding a light brown Selle Francais, then the bell sounded and John pushed Sir Bently into a canter, the turf flew out from under his hooves as he approached the first jump and cleared it with a few inches to spare. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as horse and rider cantered around the course, clearing jumps. Sir Bently had an amazing cofirmation, but he stayed airbourne for too long, I noted. John also seemed to note this, because he pushed the gelding faster, wanting to get a good time. I could hear the deep, shallow breathing from Sir Bently as he galloped past us.

I turned my gaze and looked at Rachel, she seemed to read my thoughts.

"This is the 'competition' Byron is worried about, John and Bently are a good team, but John will push Bently too hard sometimes because he wants to get a good time,"She told me quietly.

I frowned a little as I took in this information, and the cheers rang out from the crowd as Bently cleared the last jump, a swedish oxer. I could see a thick lather on Bently's neck as he walked out of the arena.

"It's going to be a tough time to beat,"Adam frowned a little, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Byron will do great,"I said, staying optimistic.

Rachel looked at me and raised her eyebrows slightly, but I ignored it and the loudspeaker crackeld once again,

'Number fifteen, Byron Williams on Master Lido.'

A hush once again fell over the crowd as Byron entered the arena with Lido, the pressure was on now, the competition was now between two riders, who would win? I looked over at Byron and gave him a thumbs-up sign, he saw me and smiled. Then the bell rang and Lido took off at a smooth canter, taking his time. Lido soared over the first jump with ease and grace; they made it look so easy.

Rachel took in a small gasp as Byron took a quick turn, approaching the second jump.

"What's wrong?"I asked her.

"He's cutting all of the corners,"Adam answered quietly,"He'll be more likely to knock over a pole, or Lido could refuse to jump."

I watched Byron and Lido more closely, and I saw that they _were_ cutting the corners, but not once did Lido's strides falter. They were in thier own element now, and they knew exactly what to do. Lido cleared the rest of the jumps, his hooves nearly clipping a pole once, but the sharpest turn would be right before the swedish oxer. Byron quickly veered Lido to the right, approaching the oxer, I could see Lido's strides slip, but then he quickly regained them and within moments he was airbourne, taking off over the jump.

The crowd held it's breath, time seemed to slow down, would they make it over?

Finally, it seemed that time regained itself, and Lido landed the jump. A roar erupted from the crowd, I nearly jumped with happiness as I applauded Lido and Byron. The two left the arena, and Adam, Rachel and I walked away from the fence to meet Byron. We found him back near the trailer, walking Lido in large ovals to cool him down, a large smile was on Byron's face as he patted Lido's neck enthusiastically.

"That was amazing!"Rachel said as we stopped near him.

"You definitely beat John and Bently,"Adam stated, grinning.

I looked up at Byron and our eyes met, I looked in his happy, dark brown gaze, and we each knew that nothing needed to be said.

"Lido did an excellent job, I couldn't be more proud of him,"Byron said, looking at Lido,"Even if we didn't win, we tried our best."

"I'll certainly say!"A familiar voice boomed.

Rachel and I turned around to see a man with thinning brown hair walking towards us, his bright gaze on Byron, and I recognized him as Nick Halliwell.

Nick stopped near Byron and offered his hand to shake, they did briefly, then Nick spoke,

"You two did an amazing job out there today,Byron, definitely a risky choice, but you still ran the course smoothly."

"Thank you,sir,"Byron smiled, his complete attention on Nick. I knew that Byron must be excited and yet nervous at the same time, this was exactly what he had been hoping for.

Nick handed Byron a slip of paper,"Here's my card. Even if you didn't come in first, I'm definitely interested in you becoming a working student at my barn."

Byron grinned, glancing at the card, then looking at Nick,"I'll definitely get back to you."

Nick nodded, then he left, I noted, he was going towards his trailer to meet a few of his students and thier horses. Suddenly, the loudspeaker turned on again, asking Byron, Johnathan Grant, and another rider, Samantha Wilkins, to report to the arena.

"Well,"Byron said, looking at us,"I guess this is it,"Then he gently squeezed Lido's sides and the two started off for the arena. Rachel, Adam and I followed, standing near the fence once again.

Byron, Johnathan and Samantha were in the center of the arena, standing next to thier horses. The judges were standing near them, holding the ribbons, one of them held a microphone.

"Third place, Samantha Wilkins and Diamond Rush,"The man with the microphone announced.

A polite applause followed, but now an unsteady silence fell over the crowd as gazes fell on Johnathan and Byron. Who had won? Suspense built in the air, like the electricity that could be almost tasted in the air before a summer storm. The crowd was ready, waiting.

Finally, the man continued,"Second place..."

I crossed my fingers, _please let Byron win, please let Byron win, please let Byron win..._

"...Johnathan Grant and Sir Bently,"The man handed John the red ribbon, then looked proudly at Byron,"And the winner of the Junior Jumpers class for the Beaumont Show is Byron Williams and Master Lido."

The crowd went wild, the judge pinned the blue ribbon onto Lido's bridle as Byron mounted up, then they cantered a graceful victory lap around the arena. Byron was grinning from ear to ear, and I was too. Lido held his regal head nicely and arched his neck slightly, knowing that he had done a good job.

Soon, the crowds began to ebb and Byron rode Lido out of the arena, and we all walked over to the trailer. After giving exuberous congratulations, Adam and Rachel left, leaving me and Byron to untack Lido and put his cooler and travel boots on. Lido loaded into the trailer quietly, and together Byron and I lifted up the ramp and bolted it closed.

I looked at Byron, smiling,"See? I told ya you'd smoke 'em."

Byron only looked at me and grinned, I couldn't have been more happy for him.

* * *

When we arrived back at Heartland it was mid-afternoon and there were still some chores to do, but the air was ecstatic with Byron and Lido's victory. After I groomed a few of the horses and led some of them out to the pasture I went to Novello's stall, hooking the lead rope to her halter, and I led her out to the stable yard, walking her around. It was nice, just the two of us walking around the quiet stable yard, it was peaceful, and almost comforting in a way. I didn't think about my Mom, or Byron leaving, I could just spend time with Novello.

The optimistic air had gotten to her as well, she tossed her head a few times and would nudge my shoulder every so often. I couldn't help but grin at her spunkiness. The November sunlight glistened off of her cream and white Winter coat as we paused at the training arena. A few groudpoles were in the far corner, but otherwise it was empty, cleared from the snow. I remembered when I had seen Amy doing join-up with Tex, could I do that with Novello?

I turned and glanced at Novello as I felt warm breath on my shoulder. She was watching me quietly, her eyes bright. I smiled and stroked her neck, well, it was worth a try. I opened up the gate and led Novello in, then closed it behind us.

Novello quickened her steps slightly, thinking that she was being put out to pasture. I led her to the center of the arena, and then unbuckled her halter and slipped it off. She shook her mane a little and then trotted a few steps away, happy to roam as she pleased. Then she stopped and turned her head to look back at me, and her nares flared softly.

I frowned a little to myself, trying to remember exactly what Amy had done. Then I flicked the lead rope at Novello's hindquarters and whistled sharply. The mare raised ehr head quickly and then with an excited snort she jumped forward, cantering a few strides forward, then she paused and looked back at me as if to say '_What are you doing_?' I read her inquisitive expression for a few moments, but flicked the lead rope at her hocks again, clicking my tongue sharply.

Novello leaped forward and began to canter around the arena as I continued to drive her on. I couldn't help but be awed by her graceful strides, she was beautiful and yet wild all at the same time. You could tell she loved to run, too, by how her head was held, and her ears were pricked forward. Her pace didn't slow as she went her third circuit around the arena. She reminded me of one of the horses you'd read about in books, like _The Black Stallion _or _My Friend Flicka_. The thought made me smile to myself; my own story book horse.

Suddenly, I noticed that Novello's ear was facing me, and I quickly remembered what Amy had done. I flicked the lead in front of Novello, trying to make her change direction.

She gave a nervous snort as she turned on her haunches and darted in the other direction, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. I continued to drive her around, and she was beginning to tire, a small lather had begun to form on her neck, and I felt a little nervous, what if I was pushing her too hard?

The thoughts of concern were quickly pushed away though as I watched Novello lower her head, arching her neck a little, and her lips began to move.

"Stop and turn away from her,"A familiar voice suddenly said, nearly making me jump.

I risked a glance away from Novello to see Amy leaning against the fence. How long had she been there? I did as she said though, I lowered the lead rope to my side and turned away from Novello, looking at the dirt of the arena. I heard Novello's hoof beats slow and stop, a silence followed. I barely breathed, straining to hear if Novello was walking over to me. What if she didn't walk over to me? What would happen then? I couldn't stand the thought of breaking Novello's trust. It seemed like an eternity until I heard Novello quietly approach, and then I felt warm breath on my shoulder as she nudged me gently.

I turned my head slightly and saw Novello watching me quietly, she swished her tail. I smiled happily and stroked her muzzle, extolling her quietly. The bond of trust had been sealed; just like in the story books.

"Now turn and walk away, she should follow you,"Amy said from the fence.

I followed my coach's commands. I turned away from Novello and began to walk along the rail. She watched me inquisitvely for a few moments, then silently followed, nipping at the collar of my jacket. I could have died of excitement, wherever I went, Novello followed. After a few minutes of walking around, I picked up Novello's halter and slipped it back over her head, then clipped the lead rope to it again and lead her over to the fence.

"So it really does work,"I noted, stopping near Amy.

"Of course it does,"Amy smiled a little, moving Novello's forelock from her electric blue eyes.

"How long have you been out here?"I asked her curiously.

"Long enough,"Amy answered.

"Did Byron tell you the good news?"

Amy grinned,"Yes, and as congratulations I decided to have a little celebratory dinner. So when you're finished bringing her in, come inside."

"Alright, and thanks, Amy."

She met my gaze for a few moments and smiled,"No problem,"Then she turned and walked back to the house, the door closing shut behind her.

I looked at Novello, rubbing behind her ears,"Well girl, I guess it's time to go in."

Overjoyed with our progress, I led Novello inside and put her in her stall, then checked on a couple of the horses as I passed thier stalls, looking for Byron. I found him in the tack room, he was looking the blue ribbon, which he held in his hands; his dark brown gaze was distant, he seemed lost I thought.

I tried to read his face, and I figured out what he was thinking.

"You're mom will be proud when you tell her,"I said quietly.

He looked up at me, his face serious, but a small smile tugged at his lips,"Thanks, I just wish she could have been there."

Byron was quiet for a few minutes, then he put the ribbon down and stood up, he must have been cleaning tack before, because the saddle soap was out, along with a couple of cleaning cloths. He picked up a saddle and put it back on the rack, along with a bridle.

I stood in the doorway silently, watching him.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?"He glanced at me over his shoulder while he picked up another saddle and began to put it back.

"Shoot,"I said, I walked in and sat on a tack box, listening intently.

Byron paused and sighed a little, putting his hand on the back of his neck, he seemed to be debating something, then he said,"Do you think I should call Nick about the position at his barn?"He turned his gaze away from the floor to meet mine.

I saw it coming from a mile away, I had been afraid he was going to ask me something like this. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about it now. I decided to be completely honest, hey, I couldn't say that he was chained to Heartland forever, right? Of course not.

"Well, that's up to you, Byron,"I told him calmly,"I mean, you and Lido definitely have what it takes to work at Nick Halliwell's barn, but this is entirely your decision. No one can make you stay here."

Byron nodded slowly, sitting on the tack trunk across from me, his gaze seemed clouded over, torn both ways,"Well, it would really make my mom proud if I joined Nick's barn, and I want to make her happy, not to mention Lido would love competing in bigger shows, but I really like working here..."He paused and became silent, thinking, then he looked at me and asked,"Do you think I should tell Amy?"

I answered him once again,"I think you should wait until you're sure of what you're doing, and then give her a heads up. She's been pretty stressed out about the horses lately, and then there's the wedding on top of that."

Byron nodded,"You're right,"He added,"Thanks for talking to me, Jess. It means a lot to me."

An uncomfortable silence followed, and I found myself not able to meet Byron's deep brown gaze. I stood up quietly, trying to hide my sudden nervousness, what was _wrong_ with me? I hadn't felt like this around Byron before. Maybe it was just nerves. Yeah, that was it, nerves.

"No problem,"I told him, then I tried to bring back the light air of the conversation,"We should go in, before Amy decides to kill us for being out here so long."

"Definitely,"Byron laughed a little, then he stood up and we walked out of the barn and up to the house.


End file.
